A Thousand Years
by Slightly2Loud
Summary: I was listening to this song at 5 in the morning this morning, and I thought it would make a good GerIta songfic. Very lightly implied Germany HRE, OOC Italy until the ending, No, I am not a Twilight fan. R&R!


**OK, two things. **

**1) This isn't really a songfic. It's more like the song is being played during the story, and the characters can actually hear it. I don't know how I got this idea, but it was 5 in the morning and I just thought it up on the spot, so don't be mad if it's rubbish.**

**2) If you don't like GerIta, this story still works. 'Cause it's not all yaoi, and everything. And yes, while I wanted to write in some yaoi, I couldn't fit it in.**

* * *

Germany woke up at 6 o'clock that morning, as usual. He looked over next to him, and saw that the space Italy usually slept in was vacated. His heart sank a little, before he shook his head. Why did he care if Italy slept with him or not? He pulled himself out of bed, put on his training clothes, and headed to Italy's room, to wake up the boy.

"Italy-," began Germany, his fist just about to knock on the dark wood of the Italian's bedroom door, before he stopped. He could hear music from inside the room, slow, soft music that must have come from Italy's CD player. He was awake? Germany had never known Italy to wake so early. He pushed open the door a little and peeked through.

Italy was standing in the middle of the room, eyes closed as usual, but in a gentler, more relaxed manner. He stood on tiptoes, his entire body calm, and his hands gently resting by his sides. And then the singer on the CD began to sing, and Italy opened his mouth.

"_Heart beats fast, _

_Colours and promises."_

His voice was soft but strong, passionate, as if he could completely relate to the lyrics. In the next lines he stepped forward and backwards, twisting himself in a mesmerising dance that Germany could not drag his eyes away from. The boy's slender figure and strong, but slim arms and legs were perfectly equipped for the dance.

"_How to be brave,_

_How can I love, when I'm afraid to fall?"_

Italy turned in a perfect twirl, before dropping to the floor and singing the next words with a meaningful voice.

"_But watching you stand alone,_

_All of my doubt, _

_Suddenly goes away somehow."_

In the next words Italy stretched out a leg from underneath him, and pulled himself up to a standing position, still singing.

"_One, step, closer…"_

Here, Germany stepped into the room, bewitched by the music and the other man's dancing. Italy, sensing movement, opened his huge amber eyes, and noticed Germany. The music must have a great effect on Italy, thought Germany, because instead of jumping, or apologising for waking the German up, he smiled and slipped his fingers into the taller man's, pulling him closer, into the dance.

"_I have died, every day,_

_Waiting for you,_

_Darling don't, be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a thousand years."_

The man had sung these words with such passion, staring deeply into Germany's eyes, so strong and sure that Germany began to think that perhaps Italy meant it. But… no. Italy hadn't _known _him for a thousand years, let alone _loved _him that long. But the next words chased the logical, still functioning part of Germany's brain away.

"_I'll love you for a thousand more."_

Italy pulled Germany closer to him, easily the lead in this dance, and they twirled and stepped around the room, each unable to pull their eyes away from the other's gaze. Nothing could break their perfect moment, both swept away by the music and their partner's eyes.

"_Time stands still,_

_Beauty in all she is,_

_I will be brave; I will not let anything take away,_

_What's standing in front of me."_

Here Italy smiled softly at Germany, as if to say 'do you get it now?' Germany nodded, unconsciously, too absorbed in how good the Italian felt standing next to him to pay attention to much else.

"_Every breath,_

_Every hour has come to this."_

Here Germany stumbled, a little unsure of his footing, but Italy grabbed hold of his hand tighter, and he regained his balance, clutching both the man's hands stronger, to make sure he didn't let this moment slip past him.

"_One, step, closer…" _cried Italy, his voice mournful and passionate.

"_I have died, every day,_

_Waiting for you,_

_Darling don't, be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a thousand years."_

Here the music stopped, so it was only the singer on the CD singing, and Italy leaned in closer to Germany, so his forehead was pressed against his, and all either could see was the other's eyes.

"_I'll love you for a thousand more."_

Here the CD stopped completely, and the music lost its hold on Italy. The boy blinked, jumped back, and immediately began to apologise.

"I'm really sorry Germany, I just was listening to the music, and I had all these memories, and I forgot what I was doing, and-," Here he was cut off by Germany, who placed a hand over his mouth to shush him, before taking it away when he was sure the Italian would be quiet.

"Don't be sorry," he whispered. "That was… beautiful. I've never seen you dance like that. And where did you learn to sing? That was fantastic, Italy, so don't apologise."

"You- You liked it?" Italy stuttered in amazement.

"Ja," nodded Germany. "It's a side of you I've never seen, Italy. The music _does _something to you. It was fascinating."

"I'm glad," smiled Italy softly, leaning forward to kiss Germany on the cheek. He skipped out of the room, whistling happily to himself.

Germany turned around to turn off the CD player, and stopped. No. He'd leave it like that. Maybe when they got back from training, he might _accidentally _press play when both he and Italy were in the room…

* * *

**Did ya like it, did ya like it, did ya like it?**

**Reviews are love! **


End file.
